The One Year he'll never forget!
by jessi-chan
Summary: Harry is getting ready to go to hogwarts


Disclaimer: Don't sue me I'm just another kid typing about Harry Potter. I don't own him.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Strange Behavior  
  
" Dudley" Mr Vernon yelled. "Get in here", I need to talk to you. " Common pa". Dudley was racing to the kitchen to see what his father wanted because he didn't seem mad as usual. "What is it father?" Dudley said I was right in the middle of my play station 2 game.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor." What is it? Dudley asked. When Harry goes back to Hogwarts you have to follow him. WHAT! Screamed Dudley. You heard me boy. You are going to see what happens at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. But don't tell Harry. He will warn everyone. "But why are you doing this father?" I want to see why Harry can't wait to get back their every year.  
  
Meanwhile back in Harry's room, Harry was looking out the window wishing that he was back at Hogwarts . He missed his friends a whole bunch. Harry asked himself. " I wonder what their doing now?" He could just imagine Ron was sitting in his room listening to Ginny do nothing but talk about how cute and smart Harry is. Hermione on the other hand was harder to imagine. She is probably reading somemore of her books. Harry started to giggle.  
  
The next morning Harry looked at the calendar. " HOLY COW just one week until I go back to Hogwarts." " Wonder when I will start shopping?" Maybe tomorrow or the next. " HARRY POTTER get your butt down here right now." Yelled uncle Vernon. As Harry was walking into the kitchen he was wondering what he had done this time. "What is it uncle Vernon?" "Get the coffee boy and pour me some more." "Ok, ok, ok don't have a cow," Harry whispered to himself. While Harry was getting the coffee, both Dudley and uncle Vernon were stuffing their faces with plates full of eggs and bacon. During all of this Aunt Petunia was making and serving breakfast as fast as she could cook it. "Here you go Uncle Vernon." "Well I'm off to work now." "OK dear." Aunty said with a smile. "Now as for you Harry, I have some work for you to do." "What is it?" " I need you to pull the weeds in the garden, clean the chimney, dust the house, and moe the lawn." "Yes Aunt Petunia," he said with a smirk. As Harry was doing this he was wondering why he hadn't gotten his letter from Hogwarts yet. As he was thinking of that something strange happened. Petunia called Harry in for lunch. Harry sat their in amazement. "Aunt Petunia, why are you feeding me lunch?" "Well I don't know really. Maybe it's because Dudley has made me mad and I want to make him jealous." She paused. "If you dont want the PB & J I will throw it away." "NO! Dont throw it away! I will eat it." After Harry got finished with all he had to do, he went upstairs to lay down. Suddenely an owl flew into his lamp. "Hey little buddy. What are you doing here?" The owl spit out a letter on Harry's lap. It said: To: Mr. Harry Potter. Harry whooped with excitement. "My letter from Hogwarts is here!" He tore the letter open. "WOW!" he said, "this letter is longer than usual."  
  
Harry started to read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
We are so happy that you will be back with us this year. We have enclosed a list of items you will need this year. Hermione has requested that you be in some of the same classes this year. She said you and her will get together and discuss something important.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Harry looked at the list of stuff he needed.  
  
You may bring another animal either cat, owl, rat, or toad. Books your choice, one individual robe for dances and formal occasions.  
  
'I will get a new one from Hagrid when I see him again.' Harry thought as he read.  
  
As Harry got ready to go to Hogwarts, he had to stop by Diagon Alley to pick up a few supplies. The next day Harry walked down the stairs and said to Uncle Vernon. "Well today's the day." "What are you talking about boy?" "The day you take me to the train station," Harry answered. "It's that time again?" "Yes" said Harry. "Ok," said Uncle Vernon. "Go get your stuff." As Harry was going to get his stuff, he realized that Uncle Vernon wasn't saying anything about him not going to Hogwarts. When Harry got back downstairs he asked "Uncle Vernon do you want me to go back to Hogwarts?" "Well, you see boy, we have a big thing planned for tomorrow. So, the sooner you leave, the sooner we can leave." Harry looked at his Uncle in suprise. Harry thought in his mind 'Wow, he didn't yell at me.' "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked. "Well I had a dream the other night." "What was it about?" asked Harry, looking at his uncle strangely. "Well I was living with my aunt and uncle after my parents died. They were just so mean to me. So I decided to give you a break for a little while..."  
  
Harry was speechless from what he had just heard. He had to admit that he was a little suspecious. But either way, it seemed that he was going back to Hogwarts. 


End file.
